


I'll be there for you

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Spot is enjoying his first day at work after his honeymoon when he gets several calls from Jack.----... I meant this to be fluff and ended with Hurt/comfort. Close enough??
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Spot had missed being a mechanic. 

Don’t get him wrong, he had loved his honeymoon, and spending time with his husband, but nothing was quite as gratifying as getting his hands dirty and fixing up a car. 

Spot was in the middle of a job when York, one of the other mechanics, came in.

“Hey Spot, your phone’s been ringing like crazy for the last five minutes.”

Spot poked his head up from under the car. 

“Who was it?”

“Uhh, not sure, it's the cowboy emoji?” Spot rolled his eyes.

“That’s just my dumbass brother in law, who is currently catching up with my husband. Ignore it. It’s probably just him trying to annoy me, because he knows I’m at work” 

“Sure, Spot,” York shrugged, leaving the garage

Spot got another 3 minutes of blissful silence working on the car, when York came back in. 

“Spot, it’s still ringing, and you have like. 10 messages from the guy too.”

Spot sighed loudly and gestured for York to hand over the phone. Jack calls him back as he leaves the room. 

“What the hell do you want?” Spot growled.

“Race’s in hospital.” That made Spot stop cold.

“Which hospital?”

“53rd” 

“On my way.” Spot swallowed against the mounting fear. “How bad is it?” 

“He’s fine, Spot. I wouldn’t be able to talk right now if he wasn’t.” That was true, if there was anyone who would be more affected by this then Spot, it was Races brother. “He’ll probably want you when he wakes up though?” 

“What the hell did you two do?” Jack's words had calmed Spots' fear somewhat (although nothing truly would until he saw Race himself) but it had left him confused. Jack made it sound like Race wasn’t awake, but if Jack wasn’t worried, then what the hell had the two of them done?

“Well, we went skateboarding, and-” 

“You and Race can skateboard?” 

“....no”

“I’m going to kill both of you. Be ready to die in about 10minutes.”

“See you then Spot.” 

Exactly 9minutrs later, Spot was walking toward the front desk of the hospital. 

“Hey, I’m looking for an Antonio Higgins Conlon - Kelly?”

“And you are?” 

“His husband,” Spot said, not so subtly lifting his ringed hand up to run through his hair. 

“Of course, he's in surgery right now, but should be out soon. Fifth floor.” 

Spot thanks the attendant and makes his way to the elevator, sending Jack a quick message to let him know he’s there. 

By the time Spots reached the fifth floor, his nerves have returned, and Jack is waiting for him. Spot was slightly worried that Jack was lying over the phone, but one look at his face - slightly shaken and a little off-kilter, but no red puffy eyes and generally looking kinda ok - knows that Jack was telling the truth, and his husband is fine. Banged up, but fine.

“Where is he?” Is the first thing that comes out of Spots mouth. Distantly, he thinks that he probably should be a little nicer, but Jack seems to get it. He doesn’t say anything, just gestures for Spot to follow him to the waiting room at the end of the hallway. 

“I called you as soon as we got here, Race’s -” Jack swallows, “-he’s been in surgery the whole time. The doctor ain’t come back out yet, but I think he had a concussion and broke his leg. And Something didn't look right bout his arm, but I ain’t a doctor, so I don’t really know and”

“Jack,” Spot interpreted his ramble, “you said Race’s gonna be ok. Then he’s gonna be ok. Let just, sit here and wait, and then the doctor will come out and tell us what’s going on, kay?”

“Uh, yeah, that's - right - good idea Spot.”

Spot had always felt a kinda protectiveness over Race’s brother, which was weird. Spot was the oldest of the three (if only by a couple of months) and Jack was incredibly protective and strong for Race, and Spot was the one person he seemed to really let his guard down around. 

And right now, Spot couldn't keep calm for himself, he could keep himself at least looking calm for Jack. 

The boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes when a nurse walked in. 

“Jack Kelly?” Both boys jumped up. “And I assume your Antonios husband?” the man said with a slight laugh, looking at Spot.

“Uh, yeah, Is he ok?”

“Your husbands fine, Mr. Conlon - Kelly. A light concussion, a broken leg, and some scarring on his arm. Nothing that won’t heal.” Spot let out a sigh of relief. He felt Jack almost melt into the floor next to him. 

“Now I know your husband wants to see you, you want to see him boys?” 

“Race’s awake?” Spot questioned, already following the man toward the room Race was in. 

“He’s awake. He’s also still a little...loopy… from the medication. He’s said some truly wonderful stuff. The nurse turned to wink at Jack. “I’d recommend getting your phone out and filming him.” Jack fished his phone out of his pocket as they arrived at the door, pressing record as he and Spot entered the room.

“Oh honey…”

“SPOTTIE!” Race shot up in his bed and smiled wild at his husband, and then winced at the pain it caused his arm. “I thinks I got a booboo Spot.”

Spot could feel Jack vibrating with barely contained laughter behind him. 

“Yeah you did angel, but the nurse said they fixed you right up.”

“Oh yeah, I remember. I told them you were coming.” Ahh, that explained some of the nurse's cryptic comments from earlier. “They didn’t believe me when I told them I was married. Said I looked too young.” 

“We Are kinda young, love,” Spot said, sitting down on the foot of the bed, and starting to massage his husband's foot. In defence of the nurses, the assumption was fair. Race was 25, but still managed to look not much older than 21. 

“Mmm. But I told em I was. I said I was married to a hobbit and fiercely in love.”

Jack, who up until this point had been waiting in the corner filming, promptly burst out laughing, dropping his arm holding his phone as he clutched at his side. 

“Ohh Jackie!! Jackie I got some booboos!! Can you put the Spiderman bandaids on them like when wes were little!! Please Jackie.!?!”

“I…, Oh god” Jack continued to wheeze, “I do;;t have any Race.”

“Oh that’s disappointing.” Race shrugged and layed back down. “Night night Spottie. Night night Jackie,” Race mumbled, and promptly fell asleep.

“What are we gonna do with him?” Spot sighed, rolling his eyes fondly.

Jack went home around 9, and Spot stayed behind, sleeping on the chair he'd pulled up to Race’s bed, his hand still in Race’s hair. 

When he woke up the next morning, Race was still asleep. It occurred to him to text Hotshot, his manager, to let him know he wouldn’t be coming in today. He was just putting his phone away when Race woke up. 

“Spottie?” He mumbled. His eyes were still closed, but his hand was searching blindly for Spots. 

“Hey Sweetie,” Spot responded, threading his hand through Races. “How’re you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” Race groaned, leaning toward Spot, who lifted his other hand back into Race’s hair.

“Yeah, a broken leg, a concussion, and some pretty nasty scarring on your arm will do that to you.” Spot laughed

“I’m never going skateboarding again.”  
“You never should have gone in the first place, love. How’d you do it? Jack was awfully vague.”

“Well, we started on flat ground, and i was good at that, so I decided to try the ramps. I figured it was kinda like riding the waves and surfing right? And I got down fine, but I did not have enough momentum to get back up the ramp. So I tumbled back down. And I forgot solid ground is a lot harder than waves in the ocean.”

“So wait, you thought that skateboarding and surfing were the same, but forgot the part where the ground is solid and not, you know, water?” Spot questioned, shaking his head fondly. 

“In my defence, So did Jack.”

“You’re an idiot. I married an Idiot.”

“You know me and Jack hun, you married into a family of idiots.” 

“That’s fair.” Spot laughed, before returning to a more sober expression. “God Race, getting that call from Jack. I don't think I’ve ever been so scared in my life.”

“Sorry for scaring you mi angelo.” Race leaned down to kiss Spots hand still in his. 

“It’s ok Race.” 

“I love you Spottie.”

“Love you too Racer.”


End file.
